


Darling, Please Just Hold On

by resevoirinhereyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resevoirinhereyes/pseuds/resevoirinhereyes
Summary: Louis has been jittery for the past week and after storming out Harry finds out why.





	Darling, Please Just Hold On

“Louissssss, please cuddle me.”

I whine for Louis because he won’t look at me and hasn’t all morning. He hasn’t for a few days actually. He's been very jittery and sharp with me and it’s starting to really hurt.

“Not now Harry, I’m busy.”

“With what? You are reading Harry Potter, for the sixth time might I add, which is nowhere near as important as the seventh. I’m more important Lou, I’m far more important than any book, even if it is hard cover and a special addition.”

“Harry, please, I’m not in the mood.”

I pout at Louis. He never ignores me like this and I hate to come off as clingy. I stand up, making a split second decision.

“Fine. I’ll hang with Liam then.”

I leave the room and grab the keys off the sideboard. I can feel tears coming and I blink so hard to keep them back. It does nothing as the tears flow out of my eyes as I close the front door behind me. I get in the car and start driving to Liam’s.

I arrive at Liam’s ten minutes later and knock on the front door. As Liam pops his head around the now open door I break down. It’s messy and there’s snot mixed with the tears running door my face but Liam still pulls me into his embrace all the same.

“Oh Harry, what did he do now?”

My crying intensifies as I tearily explain everything. Liam pulls me inside and lays me down on the couch and goes into the kitchen. Liam knows that I thrive of others’ attention and approval, so what Louis is doing is killing me.

Liam comes back with a cup of hot chocolate and The Lion King in his hands. I smile a little but it barely breaks the surface of my tears. He lets me cuddle up to him, not questioning it, after he’s put The Lion King in. I’m making a mess of his shirt with my tears and snot and a tad of hot chocolate that I may have accidentally spilt.

“Harry, is something different? You’re never this emotional. I mean you are an emotional bean but never to this extent.”

“I don't know Li. I’ve been feeling sick lately, maybe that’s why. It also doesn’t help that Louis’ being a complete and utter arse to me.”

He nods and just lets my tears die out. I know why I've been more emotional and sick lately. It's because I'm pregnant with Louis' child and I found out just as he starting being an arse to me. I've had to keep it a secret because I was scared taht Louis hated me.

It takes a little bit over half an hour for me to be completely calm. Calm enough to ask Liam to have a Disney marathon with me. Liam’s Disney collection is very amazing. He has everything, no joke.

We’ve been through three Disney movies after The Lion King before I decide it’s time to head home. I thank Liam profusely before he shoves me out the door. I hop in the car and when I arrive home it’s deathly quiet.

I search the house before I hear a ruffle from the living room.

“Lou?”

When I reach the living room my keys drop to the floor along with my phone. Louis, my Louis is on one knee in a room full of candles and it takes a moment for it to all sink in.

“Louis what are-what-what’s happening.” I splutter out.

“Harry first of all, I’m sorry. I’ve been mean to you these past few days and I swear it was only out of nerves. You know I’d never be like that to you. You've probably figured out what’s happening. I love you, always have, always will, from oops to hi and historic hugs. You are always, there for me to cuddle and you make me feel so loved when you come to me when you need a hug. I’ve known you now for four years and from the first moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, so, Harry, will you marry me?”

I stare in shock at Louis in front of me on one knee and I feel a few tears slip out of my eyes. It’s a good shocked, but when I see Louis’ face fall I realise that he thinks I’m rejecting him. That's not what I want at all.

“Yes, Louis, a billion times yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes , yes I love you.”

A huge smile breaks out on his face and I can feel my own start to grow. His lips are against mine and we share a passionate kiss. Louis pulls back at smiles looking me right in the eye.

"I have something to tell you too Lou."

"Yes, future husband, what is it?"

"I may or may not be pregnant with your child."

The look of utter disbelief that comes across his face is comical. He bursts into tears and holds me close to him. 

"This is amazing, baby. Our very own child!"

He picks me up and spins me around in the middle of the lounge room. I carefully remind him that he puts candles everywhere and to be careful. 

“For second there I thought you were actually going to say no.”

“No Lou, I’d never do that to you.”

“So what colour is the wedding gunna be Curly?”

“I was thinking blue. Like the sea.

“No that won’t do. I think green. Matches your beautiful eyes.”

“How about both baby?”

“Sounds good Haz, sounds good.”

(Feels good Haz, feels good)


End file.
